Fuli's Den (1973)
Cast: *Young Wilbur - Phineas (Wekbinz) *Adult Wilbur - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Charlotte - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Templeton - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Gwen - Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) *Jeffrey - Young Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Fern - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Ram - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Henry Fussy - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Avery Arable - Patch (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Mr. and Mrs. Arable - Pongo and Perdita (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Homer Zuckerman - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Edith Zuckerman - Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Lurvy - Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Mrs. Fussy - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Nellie - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Aranea - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Joy - Two-Tone (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Uncle the Pig - Rufus (The Rescuers) Scenes: #Opening Credits #Before Breakfast #Phineas ("There Must Be Something More") #Phineas Gets in Trouble #Goodbye, Phineas #At the Farm ("Banjo Can Talk") #Banjo's Shame #Enter Fuli ("Chin Up") #Timmy ("We Got Lots in Common") #"Deep in the Dark" #The Miracle #A Meeting #"Mother's Earth" #Good Progress #"A Veritable Smorgasboard" #Off to the Fair #Rufus #The Cool of the Evening ("A Veritable Smorgasboard (Reprise)") #The Egg Sack #The Hour of Triumph ("Charlie's Famous Cat") #Fuli Dies/Last Day #A Warm Wind/The Finale #End Credits Movie Used: *Charlotte's Web (1973) List of Movies/TV Shows used: *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Trick or Webkinz (2015) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Webkinz (2016-) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *The Lion Guard 1: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Lion Guard 3: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Once Upon a Forest (1993) *The Secret of NIMH 1 (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 (1989) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006) *WordWorld (2007-2011) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *The Star (2017) *The Emperor's New Groove 1 (2000) *Gay Purr-ee (1962) *Rudolph's Shiny New Year (1976) *Hamtaro (2002-2004) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *El Chavo (2006-2014) *Dinosaur (2000) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Curious George 1 (2006) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Sing (2016) Gallery: Phineas the Orange Cat.jpg|Phineas the Orange Cat as Young Wilbur Bill-banjo-480x320.png|Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Adult Wilbur Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Charlotte Young Kaa.jpg|Young Kaa as Templeton Abigail.jpg|Abigail as Gwen Young Timmy Brisby.png|Young Timmy Brisby as Jeffrey Angel.jpg|Angel as Fern Young Shere Khan.jpg|Young Shere Khan as the Ram Scamp-0.jpg|Scamp as Henry Fussy Patch (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Patch as Avery Arable Pongo.png|Pongo Perdita.png|and Perdita as Mr. and Mrs. Arable Charlie B. Barkin.jpg|Charlie B. Barkin as Homer Zuckerman Sasha La Fleur.JPG|Sahsa La Fleur as Edith Zuckerman Killer.jpg|Killer as Lurvy Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Mrs. Fussy Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Nellie Cadpig.jpg|Cadpig as Aranea Two-Tone.png|Two-Tone as Joy Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Charlotte's Web Movie Spoof Category:Charlotte's Web Movie Spoofs Category:Charlotte's Web (2006) Movie-spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs